The First Time
by jessicalynnrand
Summary: So, if you've read those spoilers for episode five, you know that they are all over the place. This is my take on it. Basically drunk!Blaine wants to go farther than Kurt does. Sebastian is mentioned. Klaine bickerment. Review for more? I guess.
1. Chapter 1

It was hard enough for Kurt to keep his eye on Blaine, and the mass of people inside of this club weren't exactly helping him locate his boyfriend. His eyes scanned the room, and at long last, he spotted a curly-haired boy, hanging off of somebody that he vaguely recognized until the fact clicked with his mind: Sebastian – that Warbler that Blaine had been talking about, the one that was constantly trying to get Blaine away from Kurt, and he was now holding Blaine up by the waist. Kurt felt the jealousy crawl up inside of him and he felt betrayed, hurt, crushed, but he tried to hide that as he walked over to the two boys.

Sebastian was the first to look up. For a moment, his face showed just a glimmer of fear before it was replaced by his usual smug façade that made Kurt feel as if he were in the vicinity of an axe murderer. "Kurt," Sebastian created him. Kurt glared at the boy, whose hand was a bit too far down Blaine's side for Kurt's comfort. "I've come to retrieve my boyfriend," he stated clearly and calmly. Sebastian chuckled and looked down at Blaine, who seemed to be fascinated with the empty glass that he was holding. "I think he's having fun right now, but I'll be sure he gets home safe."

Kurt felt his fingers begin to shake and he took a hold of Blaine's wrist. Blaine looked up and smiled childishly. "Kurt! Hey! Where… What's going on?" He looked around, blinked a few times, then settled his vision on Kurt. "Oh, you don't look happy, gorgeous." Kurt controlled his voice so that he wouldn't yell. "You're drunk, Blaine." Blaine laughed with his tongue sticking out a bit, as if he were suddenly a member of the band Kiss. When Kurt caught a whiff of his boyfriend's breath, he crinkled his nose a bit. "Is that why everything looks so funny?"

Kurt tugged on Blaine's hand, desperately wanting to leave, but Sebastian pulled back. "Blaine!" He yelled over the pulsating music. "You don't have to go with him," he said. The smile wore off of Blaine's face as he stared at the tall boy in front of him. "What do you mean?" He questioned. "Of course, I do. He's my boyfriend." Sebastian smirked. "He doesn't have to be your boyfriend, either." Blaine almost looked offended at this, a response that pleased Kurt. "Well, excuse me, sir, but I happen to love my boyfriend!"

Sebastian straightened his back. "Okay, all I'm saying is that if you ever get lonely or… bored…" he ran his hand down Blaine's cheek, causing him to shudder. "You know who to call." Kurt, who was now trying to keep back tears, said "come on, Blaine" and began their walk through the crowd and to the door, Blaine following behind him.

When the two were outside, Kurt pushed Blaine up against the wall and began to yell. "Blaine, what the hell were you doing with him? Did you think that I wouldn't find out? Are you cheating on me? I know he wants you. You can't do this to me. What were you doing? Answer me!" But it wasn't until after he was done screaming that Kurt noticed the fear and tears in Blaine's eyes.

Kurt softened his gaze and turned from angry to confused. "Blaine?" Kurt said, immediately regretting yelling. Blaine began to hyperventilate and Kurt held Blaine's head in his hands. "Baby, breathe. What happened?" Blaine closed his eyes and took deep breaths. "Kurt, he… I was so scared. I didn't know what was going on. I mean, one minute you were there, and then somebody grabbed me and I lost you. Next thing I knew, I was sitting at a table with Sebastian, and he kept giving me drinks. I… I didn't really want them all, but I didn't really feel like I had a choice. Then things started getting weird and I couldn't think clearly anymore and there were all of these guys near me and I think that they were, like… taking turns kissing me and I kept saying no but they kept doing it and… oh, Kurt." Blaine fell into Kurt's arms and Kurt, shocked at this information, held him tightly, not knowing exactly what to do.

Blaine pulled away after a minute and looked at Kurt through his crazy eyes. "I meant what I said, Kurt. I really do love you. I don't want you to worry about losing me." Kurt simply smiled. "Let's get you home, okay?" Blaine nodded and Kurt turned towards his car parked on the curb. The two made their way to it and Kurt opened the door for Blaine to the backseat, because frankly, Kurt didn't really want him in this state next to him while Kurt was going to be attempting to drive.

Blaine crawled in and turned over so that he was on his backside. He pulled Kurt down on top of him, giggling as he did so. Kurt couldn't help but to chuckle himself as he fell on top of his boyfriend. "Kiss me, Kurt." Blaine stated. Kurt stared into his large eyes and did so. After Kurt got used to the taste in Blaine's mouth, it was just like any other time they had kissed, except Blaine seemed to have become much more passionate.

"You're nothing like those other guys, Kurt." Blaine whispered. "They weren't nice about it like you are. You're wonderful." Kurt smiled again. "I get it, Blaine." They went back to kissing, their hands running over each other's bodies as people passing by the car in the street undoubtedly questioned as to what was going on, but they didn't care. Things were quickly heating up inside of the car. Kurt's lips were sucking on Blaine's neck when Blaine started fingering the bottom of Kurt's shirt, trying to pull it off.

Kurt drew back and stared at Blaine. "What are you doing?" He asked firmly. Blaine lay where he was and stared at the boy above him whose eyes looked heavily concerned. Blaine cocked his head to the side a bit and shook off the lack of happiness in Kurt's tone. "Come on, baby. Let's… let's do it. I'm ready! And you're so beautiful…" Blaine leaned up and in for more kisses, but Kurt pushed him down. "Blaine, no, you're drunk." Blaine looked hurt now and grabbed Kurt's shirt.

"Kurt, no, I want you _now_." Kurt backed up and got out of the car and back onto the sidewalk. Blaine hopped out of the car as well. "Kurt, what's going on?" Kurt was on the verge of crying now. "Blaine, I want it to be special – not in the backseat of my fuckin' car!" Blaine looked angry. "Kurt, anything with you is special." Kurt scoffed and Blaine was getting more upset by the second. "Fine!" He threw his hands up in the air. "I give up!" He began to walk down the sidewalk, away from Kurt and his car.

"Where are you going, Blaine!" Kurt called after him. Blaine kept walking. "You wouldn't even remember it in the morning!" He shouted, tears on his cheeks now. Blaine was farther away now. They were both furious. Kurt gave up on him and walked around the car to the driver side. When he got in, he slammed his fist into the steering wheel and fell on top of it as his tears continued to stream.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt took in a breath then pressed his finger to the doorbell. He heard the sound echo through the house and then heard the sound of small footprints. His heart began beating faster and faster until the door opened and his boyfriend was standing in front of him. Kurt attempted a smile and said, "hi, sweetie!" But Blaine was clearly still angry. Damn, and Kurt was hoping he wouldn't have remembered any of it. Kurt frowned at the lack of response that Blaine had given him and looked down.

"Look, I wanted to say that I'm really sorry about what happened last night. I just want things to be okay again between us." When he looked up, Blaine had a small smile on his cheeks and Kurt took this as a good sign. Blaine shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"No, I'm sorry. You were right." Kurt didn't know how to respond to this, because he knew that this was kind of true, so he just outstretched his arms and Blaine fell into them. After a moment, they broke away and Blaine stepped to the side. "Please, come on, darling," he said in his best fake British accent that he could conjure up.

Kurt chuckled and curtsied. "But of course, dear!" He mimicked back. Kurt stepped in and looked around. The house was perfectly clean, but something seemed off. Maybe it was the fact that it was too clean, and too bright for Kurt's taste, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he and Blaine were okay again.

Blaine tugged on Kurt's hand and pulled him into his bedroom. "Blaine, slow down!" But Blaine didn't. He let go of Kurt's hand when they were in the room and Kurt fell on to the bed. Blaine immediately began searching his room for something that Kurt had no idea what it was.

After a moment, Blaine said "aha!" and turned towards Kurt, holding a flat box wrapped in hearts. Kurt nearly blushed. "Blaine, what is this?" He stuttered. Blaine smiled greatly.

"Oh, just open it. It's nothing all that special." Kurt took the box in his hands and took the lid off and laughed.

"Blaine, what is…?"

"It's chocolates, gosh! And don't laugh at me. It's the week after Halloween and they were on sale." Kurt nearly giggled at this.

"Blaine, you are such a sweetheart." He placed a kiss on Blaine's cheek and Blaine turned an odd shade of pink. Kurt placed the cover back on the box and put it on a side table.

Blaine sighed and began to speak again. "Kurt, I've been doing some thinking, and I wanted to let you know that I'm never going to drink again, because I don't want to hurt you - ever." Kurt blinked a few times, as if trying to figure out if this was real. Ultimately, he was stunned. Blaine had always kind of been known as a party-er, so making this promise was a big deal for him.

Kurt wrapped his arms around the curly-haired boy. "Oh, Blaine!" He exclaimed. "You are so perfect."

Blaine hugged him back, tightly. "So are you," he whispered. Kurt pulled his head back then leaned back in and kissed Blaine passionately. A bit alarmed at this surprise attack, Blaine's hands fell a little lower on to Kurt's body. Once he realized that Kurt had no intention of stopping, he leaned in more, pressing Kurt against the bed and sprawling out of top of him.

Another small shock occurred when Kurt moved a bit, making it so that he was now the one on top of Blaine. His lips trailed from Blaine's lips to his ear to his neck and back up. Blaine simply was laying on the bed now, his arms nearly stiff at his sides as Kurt placed kisses all over his head. After a few more kisses, Kurt pulled away and Blaine was afraid that this moment was over. He leaned up on his elbows. "Why'd you stop?" He said, clearly dissatisfied if this small amount of time was all that he got with his wonderful boyfriend.

Kurt giggled and wrapped both of his hands around Blaine's head. He leaned in towards Blaine's ear and whispered, "I'm ready," sending a chill to go down Blaine's spine.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and saw nothing but happiness. "Are you sure?" He said calmly, for if one thing was for sure, he knew now that he didn't want to put Kurt in a situation that he would regret, but with not even a hint of doubt in his eyes, Kurt nodded and Blaine smiled.

Kurt turned and pressed his back onto Blaine's bed. "Go on," he said in a tone that Blaine hadn't heard before. Blaine leaned down on top of Kurt and pressed their lips together.

"You are beautiful," he whispered. "And sweet," he kissed Kurt's cheek, "and kind," his fingers grabbed the end of Kurt shirt and pulled up a bit. He moved his head to his navel and kissed there, "and magnificent." He peeled the shirt off and traced his stomach with kisses, making his way back to his lips, "and I love you."

Now, Kurt was topless and a smile was spread widely across his cheeks. "I love you, too." Blaine continued to kiss Kurt passionately as he slowly slid his hand into Kurt's boxers and began gently rubbing. Kurt began to moan and Blaine smiled into Kurt at the reaction. He worked his lips down again, but this time, went past the naval and began to devirginize his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>I'M SORRY. I'M A MAJOR COCKBLOCK.<p>

I just feel like I'm not good at writing smut. Maybe one day, I'll go back.

* * *

><p>The two were spooning in Blaine's bed, naked and entwined in each other's arms. The deed had been done a while ago, but neither of them wanted to move from the bed. Blaine, who was behind Kurt, tightened his arms, pulling Kurt in closer to him. He kissed Kurt's back and Kurt giggled then turned his body around so that the two were now facing each other. Kurt leaned in and kissed the tip of Blaine's nose. Blaine closed his eyes and gave a childish smile. "Ewwy!" He said jokingly.<p>

Kurt scoffed. "Oh, like you are about a tad bit of saliva on your nose after everything that happened."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You're lucky you're cute." Kurt smiled and leaned in to kiss him again, this time on the lips.

Kurt opened his eyes for a moment and glimpses at the clock. 6:23, it reads. "Shit!" Kurt exclaims before jumping up off the bed, revealing his entire self to Blaine, nearly making him squeal in ecstasy for the fact that he just had had sex with this beautiful boy.

Kurt was jumping around the room, throwing clothes onto his body. "I'm supposed to be home for dinner by six-thirty." Blaine remained under the sheets and was just staring at Kurt. Kurt caught his gaze and looked around, as if Blaine was looking at someone else besides him. "What?" He questioned.

The look on Blaine's face was nearly indescribable. The only thing that could be sad about it was that it was the look of a boy who was unconditionally and completely head-over-heels in love with somebody. "You're just… perfect, Kurt." Kurt blushed as he zipped up his pants, "and I love you," Blaine continued. "I love you so much that it scares me."

Kurt sighed and crawled back into the bed for a moment so he and Blaine were face to face again. "Why does it scare you, Blaine?"

Blaine was nearly in tears now. "I just… if I were to ever lose you… I…" His words trailed off and Kurt pressed himself into the still naked curly-haired boy.

"I love you," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. Blaine smiled and looked into Kurt's eyes which indeed showed love – not lust, but love. The smile said it all. Kurt backed away and stood up. Blaine kept a hold on his hand so they were still attached. Kurt sighed. "I wish I could stay in this bed with you forever – never needing anything or anybody besides you, right next to me, making me feel as though everything was always going to be okay." He pulled his hand a bit so Blaine's slowly fell back to resting on the bed, "because that's how I feel when I'm with you. I'll never give that up."

Blaine simply stared at Kurt, unable to understand what somewhat like himself had ever done to be able to be with somebody as completely fantastic as Kurt. "You're my world," Blaine said. Kurt chuckled as he pulled his coat on and blew a kiss.

"Until next time, Mr. Anderson," he said, going back to the fake British accents that they had been using only a few hours ago.

Blaine smiled and saluted, "Oh captain, my captain," and with a spin of the heel, Kurt was out of the room. Blaine squealed out of joy and snuggled back up with the sheets, unable to contain his happiness with his life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yayyyy. Basically, I was writing this in a computer lab in college, and I was afraid that somebody was behind me, toootally judging me.<strong>_

_**Reviews are happiness **_:)


End file.
